In various situations, individuals and/or groups may participate in electronic meetings. Electronic meetings may be interactions among individuals facilitated by electronic means. For example, communication applications may facilitate speech-, text-, and/or video-enabled communication sessions among a plurality of individuals. Certain electronic meetings may include presentation of audio-visual media to meeting participants in addition/as an alternative to speech, text, and/or video communication. For example, certain communication applications may permit meeting participants to view and/or control the presentation of various slides or other content. In the context of electronic communication, individuals may sometimes employ voice commands in order to activate and/or control various functionality.